


snapbacks and backpacks

by protectchatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: !!!, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Literally like i have written Not Much haha, M/M, THIS IS A WIP, Very Very WIP, adrien and nino go on a road trip, characters and tags to be added, hmmmmmmmmmm, what could possibly go wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: you're a grown up now! -nino





	snapbacks and backpacks

_"Happy birthday, dude!"_

Adrien rubbed his eyes, still tired. He had only just woken up and he'd had to rush to the door to find out who was _repeatedly banging on it at seven in the morning._

 _"Nino?"_ Adrien groaned, halfhearted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to wish you a happy birthday. Happy birthday!"

"Great, thanks... can I go back to bed now?"

 _"No,_  I haven't finished wishing you a happy birthday! Congrats, bro, you're officially an adult."

Nino shoved a small, giftwrapped box into Adrien's hands.

Adrien stared at it for a moment. _Oh yeah, it was his birthday._  That made sense, seeing as Nino was wishing him a happy birthday. And people gave gift on birthdays, which explained the thing he was holding.

"Well? Are you gonna open it?"

"Uh, yeah, okay." Adrien tore the paper off and opened the box. He pulled out a - _set of car keys?_  "Nino, what kind of lame joke is this? Why did you give me-"

_"We're going on a road trip!"_

_"What?"_

"Come _on,_  Adrien, you're a grown up now! You don't have to stay here, in this boring house, with your boring dad, and your dumb boring modelling career. Pack a bag, dude, we're gonna go travelling!"

Adrien stared down at the keys in his hand. "We don't have a car."

"Actually, we do! I've been saving up, and-"

"Nino! You bought a car?!"

"Don't worry, it was really cheap."

Looking up from the keys to meet Nino's eyes, Adrien frowned slightly. "If it was really cheap, you know it's probably a crap car, right?"

"Yeah, but we'll be fine."

"This is a really bad idea," Adrien said doubtfully.

Nino nodded enthusiastically, grinning.

"My dad will kill me if I go with you."

Nino nodded again.

In all the time they had been friends, Nino had come up with some pretty terrible ideas. This, by far, was the absolute _worst._  Adrien should definitely not be going along with Nino's crazy plans.

"Okay," he said, "Let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @protectchatnoir! :)


End file.
